


Missed you.

by BubblegumCannibal



Series: Incomplete/Hiatus/Unfinished. [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: General Writing Prompts, M/M, Paring Drabble, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCannibal/pseuds/BubblegumCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what ever happens to the Inquisition, the Inquisitor is now Emperor of Orlais and he's just been down in the dumps without his beloved at his side.</p><p>--"I miss you" kiss prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed you.

**Author's Note:**

> Understand this was written before Trespasser came out... now that it's out I could update this but, nah.  
> NAH.

> **9:48 Dragon—**

Celene Valmont is no longer. The Empress fell to sickness year ago. No one saw it coming, yet rumors circled all over Orlais. A woman in good health as her must had fallen as her father did—a _poisoning._ Perhaps someone close to her. Maybe someone still bitter about Gaspard. No matter the rumors, truth was that she simply fell ill. Nothing too grand. Nothing too serious.

Yet the people of Orlais sat in anxious wait of the crowning of their new Empress—or _Emperor_ rather. All those whom had attended the ceremony could remember the look on the man’s face—hardened and focused, for what looked as if it had already prepped itself for a road of hardships and assassination attempts.

Though that too was several months prior.

Since then, he spent most of his reign in silence. A smile became rare—almost ghostly, when he finally bottled himself away and no one truthfully knew why. As Inquisitor, this red-head of a mage spent most of his hours with a permanent smile illuminating the morale of his army and companions. Now, it had simply… _vanished._

“Your Radiance?”

“Speak freely.”

“A man has arrived requesting to speak with you. He insists that it’s urgent and wishes that his name not be known until you show.”

Trevelyan glanced up from the scattered papers among the war table, “That’s… odd? What does he look like?”

“He is Tevinter,” The Elf rubbed his hands nervously; “I did not get a good glimpse of his face before the Commander urged me to find you.”

Behind the young Elf, the boy seemed to be filled with excitement. Watching the servant bounce through the halls almost brought a gentle joy to Eien’s heart. He missed little bouts of happiness like that. It was just…

Dorian had left a year after the fall of the faux Magister. Eien knew that day would come, he had prepared for it. He knew that one day his other would leave his side to tend to the matters within Tevinter alone. It was bound to happen. And for months, they sent each other sickly sweet letters in copious amounts to the point of the letters ceasing all together.

Dorian Pavus simply disappeared from all of Thedas a couple years ago.

Trevelyan couldn’t explain how he had to lie to himself about every visitor from the Tevinter Imperium was not him. Every Magister, arrested Venatori almost had him rushing to greet them. Yet..

He could hear it—that laugh he knew so well. A sound that sped his gait with a more powerful push than the last. Soon after, he could hear others, all of them gathered in the foyer chatting as if they were back at Skyhold with drinks in their hand. Although, he only focused on one voice.

“Dorian.”

“Well, it’s about bloody time you joined us. I thought you had gotten lost—.”

All the time in the world and he did not wait any longer for this. Though noses smashed together for just a brief moment, hands wandered to the chiseled jaw line of the ‘Vint. Everything was as it was before. Dorian still smelled of an intake of grapes with lips still so soft he had to force himself back.

Once free from a short kiss shared, the court of the Winter Palace could admit to one thing—they finally got to see their Emperor smile once more.


End file.
